Talk:MG4
Untitled the trivia is pretty lame it looks nothing like a m4 carbine... the sights look similar to the m4 carbine on cod4 That's so not worth mentioning its not even funny...TheFedExPope 23:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) As a Replacement The MG4 and M60 are vastly different. The MG4 is the weakest light machine gun in the game, and exhibits little to no recoil. The M60, on the other hand, is the opposite. With the highest damage of any light machine gun in any Call of Duty release since the original Modern Warfare, the M60 has severe recoil. These weapons are vastly different, and fulfill somewhat different roles. The MG4, in no way, replaces the M60. However, I can see how the M240 is a more accurate replacement for the M249 in-game. Since this controversial trivia point has little to no importance to the integrity or function of the article, I believe its removal is a suitable resolution. Perhaps the connection between the M240 and the M249 can be included on their individual pages. -Nogert 00:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Few things missing in the stats Can we add the RPM, recoil, reload time ect... to the stats please? I would but I do not have the numbers. MoxRavager 13:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Messy page The whole spelling, puncutation and grammar is a bit messy on this page. It also says the MG4 appears on Radar even with a silencer, I'll test this, but i'm pretty sure this is not true. The-Dreamcaster 10:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) it is true many have confirmed EvilGRAHAM 0Mmmm Free Goo! 21:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Small graphic bug I just realised that the player's hand goes through the Thermal Sight when reloading if this attachment is equiped. Yeah and please sign your post with four tildes... not signing is counted as rude. -- Soldier 05:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Pickup Icon The pickup icon shows the carry handle and rear sight overlapping. It's not a reflex sight. Epochalyptik 06:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Nevermind. Just did a search on it and found the sight. I wasn't familiar with it before. Silencer Status? I can't seem to get a definitive answer regarding the status of this bug. Has it been fixed? According to the Silencer page, this issue has been corrected as of the Stimulus Package for XBOX 360. Please confirm that the below section is correct. If so, please update the silencer attachment info for the guns listed: Silencer-Radar glitch Prior to the Stimulus Package update on Xbox 360, using a silencer on these weapons would not prevent the firer from showing up on enemy radar: *M240 *M9 *MG4 This glitch is still present on the PS3 version of the game. 15:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Explosive rounds? Why the heck does it still say explosive rounds for FMJ ,,,, dont get it SOG TOUGHBRAVO SIX 09:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Because thats what FMJ is called for it. Ww2 fanatic 10:03, July 30, 2010 FMJ "glitch" and general cleanup "It is to be noted that there is another glitch with the MG4. When FMJ is equipped with the weapon, the title for the weapon reads "MG4 Explosive Rounds". This does not grant the weapon any extra damage, nor does it grant it any splash damage, FMJ with the MG4 is like FMJ on any other weapon, the title is just written wrongly." I'm around 80 percent sure that this is not a "glitch", but intentional wording. Several guns in MW2 have a little something that makes them unique: for example, the AK-47 with a grenade launcher is called "AK-47 grenadier" while every other gun says "Weapon X w/ grenade launcher", yet no one calls this a "glitch". Maybe the developers just called the MG4 with FMJ "explosive rounds" for similar reasons. This page needs cleanup too, which I will get to within this week if no one else is willing to do it. It mentioned the silencer glitch at least twice and the amount of bullets needed to kill twice, as well as stating (multiple times) that the gun is underused. You only need to state facts once, people. 17:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC)